1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for providing videoconferencing among various locations.
2. Brief Description of The Related Art
Videoconferencing is commonly used among two or more locations for conducting a variety of business activities. When three or more locations are connected for videoconferencing, at each location separate images from each of the other locations are projected on a surface. Thus, persons at each location have to view two or more screens to conduct the conference. The disclosure herein provides a system and method for videoconferencing wherein common or merged images of two locations may be projected or rendered at selected locations.